22
by CyanPhobos
Summary: This has almost nothing to do with the walking dead but I had to choose a category /: .Its a zombie appocalypse story about a select few people that have numbers on there neck and adopt the numbers as there names. Rated M for violence and other stuff, *wink*. Please read and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

22

Chapter 1

The groan of a lost soul forced me to open my eyes.

I looked around scared, what was that? ... Who am I? What's going on?

Nothing. Just the groan. What was th-

The door burst open with lifeless bodies. They moved! The bodies walked towards me.

I got off of the floor and stepped backwards. They kept groaning. I stepped backwards into a concrete wall.

What? A small pipe flew over the lifeless. It glowed red. Uh oh.

It exploded and sent me though the concrete wall. I panted as blood soaked through my tuxedo. Why the fuck am I wearing this?

"Bonzai!" A girl jumped through my hole. Her hair was black and her eyes were green.

"Oh wow your bruised pretty bad." she kneeled next to me and my jaw dropped. She was beautiful.

She smirked and stood up. "We better get going fancy pants."

I stood up. "Who am I?"

"Nice first words kid." She ripped my shirt off.

I could feel myself blushing. She poked my neck. "You, Mr. Fancy, are thirteen."

"My name is thirteen?"

"Yes, I'm twelve." She held out her hand.

I backed away from her. And started walking in the other direction. She shrugged and walked away. Good alone. Now I can try to get a grip on who I am. I am wearing a tuxedo, yet I was in a warehouse. My neck has thirteen written on it. The girl said her name is twelve.

I sighed and looked around. The land scape was grey and orange. Buildings tall and short alike were ablaze.

I entered a abandoned hotel that wasn't burning. Wait. Those things might be in here. I saw a wrench on the ground and picked it up.

The elevator wouldn't be working. There's no power in this building by the looks of it.

I opened a door into a stairwell and geared groaning. Great.

I ran up the stairs and found a lifeless wandering the floor of story 3. I smacked it in the head so it fell down. I stomped it until its movement ended.

I entered a room and closed the door, locking it behind me. I laid on the bed thinking, trying to find any answers. None. I fell asleep slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, 14

I looked into the field and sighed sadly. It was just a painting. I stepped back and sat at the table. Three others sat there. 16, 18, and 5. All of us girls except for 5. I still don't remember anything, even though I've been awake for a couple days now.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 10:32. It was getting late. "I suggest two of us stay awake while the other two rest." 16 broke the silence.

"Ok, then the two that get to sleep could be woken up at one and they can guard." I agreed.

Five nodded his head.

"Sounds good." 18 agreed.

Five still hadn't said a word and we've been in this group all day. "Are you okay Five?"

He looked up at me and shook his head. What was his deal? It's not like we were going to hurt him if he spoke. Did he lose his voice? I don't know.

"So who volunteers?" 16 asked.

No one raised there hand. Five shrugged and raised his hand, instantly all of us did to. Guess I wasn't the only one crushing on him. He had bleach blonde hair, almost white, with blue eyes.. He was skinny, pale, and about average height.

He blushed quickly as he looked at all of our hands. All if us girls glared at each other. "Only one can go." 18 declared:

I have blonde hair and blue eyes, I'm skinny, pale, and short. Not extremely short. But short.

18 has black hair and blue eyes, she's pale, tall and skinny.

That's what we all have in common, skinny. Skinny and numbers on our neck. Weird.

16 has brown hair and brown eyes, average height, pale, and skinny.

"Why don't we let Five decide." 16 sighed.

Five pointed at me and I smiled, I could feel me blushing slightly and 18 rolled her eyes. 16 didn't look to hurt. Good.

The two girls went to the bedroom. Five smiled.

After a few minutes I decided to start conversation. "What happened to your voice?"

He shrugged and tears formed in his eyes. I frowned. It just occurred to me that he probably had his memory wiped to.

"Hey, don't be upset." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He blushed and looked into my eyes. Smiling sadly.

"It's okay Five."

He nodded and wiped his years away with his free hand.


End file.
